


The Thing About Endings...

by Nyodrite



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: (don't know what to call it), (it is the Arobaleno- REBORN- fault), Beginnings, Drabble, Endings, Fluffy Ending, Humorous Ending, Octopuses are perverts, Sad Ending, Skull gets Oodako, Skull gets arrested, Skull gets sick, Skull is full of regret, also, and kind of stalks Reborn, as was listening to Reborn about drinks, going to a playground was a horrible idea, literally (unwritten) story endings, sudden pokemon transformation, unrelated bits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: ...Is That Sometimes They Are Beginnings
Wherein: Skull is sick, Reborn is stalked, Skull dies, Various Arcobaleno are arrested, Skull meets Oodako, Octopuses are perverts, Skull regrets everything, Arcobaleno go to a playground, Skull swears not to listen to Reborn, Arcobaleno get turned into pokémon





	1. Sick | In Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else picture endings first? I do

**Sick **

"Why," he asked, frustrated and confused and angry over feeling both. "Do you keep following me?"

"...senpai's the strongest..." the answer came out slurred but understandable, "...the safest...'swhy I come-..."

The explanation went unfinished as Skull seemed to fall asleep once more, body going limp and leaning until it was against him once more.

"Tch." Reborn scoffed, tugging his hat down. "Idiot."

But, this time he didn't push the Cloud away.

* * *

**In Pieces**

Skull was dying.

This time, the death would stick, he was sure- could feel it in the way his Flames struggled to heal him from the wounds he had gotten covering the Arcobaleno's escape, the way what ever the fuck Byakuran had put into the air ate at his Flames faster then they could replenish.

And it was fine because, for the longest time Skull was _( lost- torn apart- in pieces- **broken** ) _missing a large part of who he was, to have it back _(to be **whole** again) _ was amazing. He wished that _(the Arcobaleno had the chance to get to know him rather then the shell of himself, he could sit and talk with Hibari about being Clouds-)_ it didn't happen so late, but was so glad that he would be able to die as _himself_.

He tripped and that was all it took for his legs to give out, sending him to the ground. It was fine, he was close enough to the end of the cliff to see past the edge and get a clear view of the valley. The sun rose slow, coloring the sky like streaks of water paint and Skull smiled.

_Ah,_ he thought to himself. _What a beautiful sky._

He watched it as his Flames sputtered and died, as his body remained between numb and agony, as his breath stuttered and sight failed- he watched the sun rise until he _died_.

For the last time.


	2. Break Out | Break In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Skull gets arrested and octopuses are perverts.

**Break Out**

"We were arrested," Skull said incredulously as he flopped down onto an open seat.

Fon coughed while Reborn adjusted his hat but Colonnello straight out _cackled_ , cutting off abruptly when Lal appeared with Luce. "What happened?"

This time, the blond joined Fon in coughing.

"We were _arrested_ ," Skull said, partially because he _still_ couldn't believe it and partially as an answer. "I'd never been arrested before."

" _How_ ," Lal demanded as Luce asked, "Where are Verde and Viper?"

Between one moment and the next, the other males vacated the room leaving Skull alone to explain.

"They decided to shower." He said, wincing a bit as he recalled their states, before continuing. "Firstly, I want to say that this was in no way my fault. But, well, it all started four days ago when we ran out of coffee..."

* * *

**Break In**

"Never again." Skull told them flatly when they all met up again.

Reborn, the _bastard_ , was smirking. "You look like a drowned rat."

" _Never again._ " Skull emphasized.

Luce's eyebrows were raised, "Skull, are you aware of the octopus clinging to you?"

" ** _Never. Again._** " Skull swore, smacking the tentacle trying to worm it's way into his shirt collar.

Because he might be resigned to his new life of being a criminal and helping the rest on these jobs but he refused to drag another safe underwater for a few miles while the others played decoy.

(He did end up keeping the octopus though, named it Oodako.)


	3. Playground | Trainer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Skull regrets. Everything.

**Playground**

"This," Skull said as he collapsed to the ground and waited for the world to stop spinning, "Was a horrible idea."

From where Fon was at the swings, idly swinging back and forth as an excused not to be dragged into the mayhem like Skull had been, let out a sympathetic noise. That, _that right there_ , was why Fon was officially his favorite.

Reborn, with what would have been unholy glee on anyone else, said while taking aim with the water gun Leon had transformed into. "No, going to the playground together was a _great_ idea."

Colonnello yelled as he was shot.

" _Horrible idea_." Skull repeated to the sky.

* * *

**Trainer**

Skull woke up to a weight on his chest and a weird dog with pieces of _bone_ attached to it glaring at him.

"Um." He blinked at the thing, "...nice...dog..?"

"Hound." it told him and Skull was 95% sure it was something to do with his intelligence and the dog-thing was sneering at him.

Skull tried to move the dog off him but it growled at him- _was that fire behind it's teeth!? Is it part dragon or something!?-_ so he kind of just left it there and turned his head to look around. There were other weird animal(ish) creatures around him; a blue-black dog-thing on two feet, a back-blue fox on four legs, a white thing with a green helmet, a blue snake with wing ears and a blue frog with large yellow eyes.

"Right." He looked at the dog still glaring at him before staring up at the sky. "I am _never_ listening to Reborn about drinks again."

The dog bit him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trainer; Skull wakes up to find the Arcobaleno as pokémon (not that he knows it's them).  
> Reborn: Houndour  
> Fon: Riolu  
> Viper: Zorua (shiny)  
> Verde: Ralts  
> Lal: Dratini  
> Colonnello: Froakie


End file.
